A True War of Cultures
by EmperorBlitz1918
Summary: The Rovers head to Camp Half-Blood to help them in the war with Rome. However a Rover joins the other side because of an old master.Sidenote mainly focuses on the rover and my character. P.S Mixed up Rachel with Reyna so my bad.
1. Chapter 1

**A True War of Cultures.**

***Don't own Rovers or Percy Jackson characters only Levi, Luke, and Makarov. **

Scene 1

We enter the first scene with Levi still on the plane in bed. Blitz had got up before to talk with the others about Levi and his new form. Levi was sleeping, but was tossing and turning. And then we enter his dream.

_He was dressed in Greek battle armor standing over a hill. A fierce battle is going on with Camp Half Blood on one side and Camp Jupiter on the other side, on the opposite side stood three people that Levi couldn't make them out. _

_Levi: (Commanding.) "Bring me a pair of binoculars." _

_He commands to a girl standing next to him who runs off and returns a moment later. _

_Girl: (Handing them to him.) "Here you go Commander Levi!" _

_She salutes him then heads into battle. Levi looks through the lens and is shocked at what he sees. Blitz is half naked and tied to a wooden stake while Hunter dressed in a toga whips him with a flog and laughs and Octavian stands and watches with an evil grin on his face. Levi drops the binoculars in fear. _

_Levi: (Scared.) "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!"_

He then wakes up in his bed in a cold sweat.

Levi: "Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo!"

_Meanwhile With the Others…. _

Blitz walks into the cockpit with a plain white shirt and American eagle pink trunks on. He sat next to the two who wear still piloting the plane.

Blitz: (Sheepishly.) "Hay guys, why don't you put the plane on auto-pilot and we can get something to eat and talk about Levi and his new form?"

Hunter: (Happily.) "That sounds great; I haven't eaten in a while."

Exile: (Pushing the auto-pilot.) "Bolshoi plus in can get some eye drops for me. My eyes are really bloodshot."

With that the three walk down to the kitchen which had white cabinets and grant counter tops. Exile and Hunter had moved Geist body earlier to a holding cell next to their brothers. Ounce there Blitz had a pot of coffee made he went to grab three cups but he dropped on the floor and it shatter on the floor.

Blitz: (Annoyed.) "Ah, shit where is the dust pan?"

Hunter: (Pointing.) "I think it is in the supply closet over by the bathroom?"

Blitz leaves to go get it leaving Hunter and Exile alone. Hunter motions Exile to come over next to him.

Hunter: (Whispers into Exile's ear.) "When Blitz bends down to get the pieces grab his underwear and pull them up!"

Exile: (Whispers into his friend's ear.) "Bolshoi I love to give him wedgieski."

The two then hear Blitz coming down the hall and sit down at the kitchen's island.

Blitz: (Happily.) "I found it."

He bent down and starts to sweeps up the broken bits of cup. Exile then gets out of his seat and walks up behind his friend and bens down and looks at Hunter who was holding back his laughter.

Exile: (Mouthing.) "Three, two, one."

He grabs Blitz's waistband and pulls the underwear up and over his friend head without the underwear ripping.

Blitz: (Turning around.) "What the hell guys, these are my favorite pair!?"

The two weren't listening to him the where both laughing so hard.

Blitz: (Cockily.) "You think it's funny wise guy, well let's see how you like it!"

He reaches down Exile's pants and pulls on his tighty whites and places them on his head.

Exile: (In pain.) "Oww my crown jewels!"

Hunter: (Laughing.) "You two look like dummies with your underwear on your head!"

Exile and Blitz look at each other and take their underwear off their heads. They them walk up to Hunter.

Exile: (Commanding.) "Get up we want to give you a present."

Blitz: (Devilishly.) "Yeah get up so we can give you a present."

Hunter: (Cowardly.) "No thanks I am good."

Exile then looks at him and reaches for his blue boxers and pulls them. Hunter lets out a girlish cry while he is pulled from his chair and used like a yo-yo. Exile then stops.

Exile: (Happily.) "There now we are Steven even."

Blitz: (Really annoyed.) "Ok now can we get back to Levi?"

Exile: (Putting an ice pack on his seat.) "Yeah my ass feels like when we ate some of Shags homemade tacos with beans in it."

Hunter: (Pulling down his underwear.) "T.M.I Exile, but we should get back to Levi. Blitz can you hand me a cup of coffee?"

Blitz hands the two of them cups of coffee and then pours himself one. He then sits next to Exile.

Blitz: (Worried a little.) "First we need to see if Levi gained any powers from his change. Maybe he can use those along with us in the war?"

Exile: (Agreeing.) "Well he is a husky like me so maybe he can freeze things like me?"

Hunter: (Sipping his coffee.) "We will test him when we get back. Second we have to find out where the Roman Army is at so we can tell the Greeks how long to wait. And we have to see if Levi likes his new body and if he wants to change to his normal self again."

Just then the Rovers hear Levi's scream. Blitz hears it and rushes to him with the others not too far behind him. When he enters the room he sees Levi in the fetal position crying. He rushes over to him to try and comfort him.

Blitz: (Comforting.) "Levi what's wrong did you have a bad dream?"

Levi didn't say anything all he did was nod his head yes.

Blitz: (Cuddling.) "Okay tell what happened in it and I will listen."

Then Hunter and Exile enter the room and sit at the foot of the bed. Hunter sits next to Levi and he starts to whimper like a puppy that was lost.

Hunter: (Confused.) "Levi what's wrong it is only me Hunter. You know the leader of the pack."

He tries to touch Levi but he growls at him. He then puts his hand on Blitz's shoulder to try talk with him.

Levi: (Furious.) "Get away from him you son of bitch!"

Hunter: (Shocked by his friend's actions.) "What did you just say to me!?"

Levi: (Realizing what he had just said to his friend.) "I so sorry I … I just …. I just need to talk to Exile and Blitz alone."

Exile: (Also shocked.) "Hunter can you go see if you can go get some information from are brothers about the Roman Army's location?"

Hunter said nothing and left the room closing the door behind him. Levi then told the two about his dream; the two were shocked at what they heard.

Exile: (Sympathetic.) "Comrade Leviski what you just told us is very disturbing. We need to take this seriously."

Blitz: (Curious as to why.) "Why do we need to take it seriously, it was only a dream?"

Exile and Levi look at each other and nod their heads yes.

Levi: (Looking into Blitz eyes.) "Blitz in Greek mythology dreams are very important. They can tell the future and my dream is very realistic. So this could happen or it could just be a dream."

Exile: (Agreeing.) "Yes and as soon as we get to Camp Half-Blood you should see Rachel. She may tell us what the dream means or if it will happen."

Blitz: (Even more confused.) "Who is this Rachel girl you speak of?"

Exile: (Coldly.) "We will explainski later, but Levi can we ask you something?"

Levi: (Worried what he might ask.) "Sure ask away."

Exile: (Putting hand on his friends shoulder.) "We were wondering, do you likeski your new form?"

Levi: (Smiling.) "Of course I love this body; I am really a Road Rover now! Plus maybe I have some powers like you guys?"

Blitz: (Relieved.) "That is good to hear Levi. Now let's get you something to eat."

And with that three left the room and headed to the kitchen to eat.

_Meanwhile with Hunter….._

After his encounter with Levi, Hunter went to the Holding room to get any information from Luke or Makarov. Ounce he had typed in the enter code sat down in a chair in front of the two cells. The room itself was at the tall end of the plane it had three one large jail style cell that could fit five people. Luke and Makarov were sitting on the sheet metal bunks still in their uniforms. As Hunter sat down Luke just watched him; they sat in silence for five minutes.

Hunter: (Coldly.) "Levi is alive and well and we need information."

Luke: (Surprised.) "How is he alive? What kind of information do you even need?"

He told them about Levi's godly encounter and how they needed info about where the Army was. Luke just grind evilly as he listen to his little Brother.

Luke: (Manically.) "We have the information," *He looks at Makarov* "but it is going to cost you."

Hunter: (Worried about the word 'cost.') "How much do you want?"

Makarov: (Evilly.) "We don't want money, oh no, we want to just have the pleaser of fight you and my runt of a brother for 30 seconds."

Hunter: (Sarcastically.) "Yeah that will happen….when hell freezes over!"

Luke: (Plainly.) "Well then you will never get the info that you need."

Hunter: (Thinking.) "The only way to get the info is to give in, but they could just be tricking us. Damn it, we have to give in to save the Greeks!"

Hunter: (Getting out of his chair.) "Be right back."

He runs out of the room to the kitchen and sees that Levi, Exile, and Blitz were sitting at the island and eating some breakfast pizza.

Exile: (Surprised to see Hunter.) "So did you get any information from them?"

Hunter: (Catching his breath.) "Not exactly, they have the info, but they will only give it to us if and only if they get to fight you and me for 30 seconds."

Exile, Levi and Blitz: (Shocked.) "What!?"

Exile: (Firm.) "That will never happen at allski!"

Levi: (Shocked.) "Why would we let them to it?"

Blitz: (Holding Levi's paw.) "We won't let them do it; we can get the knowledge somewhere else."

Hunter: (Worried.) "I don't want to do it either, but it's are only lead so far. Levi and Blitz can time it so they can't cheat."

The four of them just stayed there for two minutes in silence.

Exile: (Bravely.) "He is right we have to do this, it is are only lead."

Blitz: (Putting his hand on Exile's shoulder.) "That is a brave thing of you to do…..blue boy."

Exile: (Happy to have a good friend.) "Thanks weird boy."

All of them get up and head for the holding room, first stopping at the armory to get two Tasers for Levi and Blitz to use if Luke and Makarov tried anything. After that stop they went straight to the room. The four walked in and Luke and Makarov perk up when they heard them walk in.

Luke: (Evilly.) "So do we have a deal of what?"

Exile and Hunter look at each other with solemn expressions on their faces.

Together: (Sadden.) "We agree."

Makarov: (Mocking his brother.) "Don't worry little brother; this is what I like to all funski."

The two entered the cell while Levi timed a stop watch.

Levi: (Finished timing the watch.) "3, 2, 1 and go."

The fight starts Makarov had overtaken Hunter and was holding him back while Luke punched him in the stomach repeatedly. Exile sees this and gets on Luke back and pulls him to the floor. He gets on top of him and tries to hold his arms down, but Luke extends his claws and scratches him across his right eye causing him to reach for his face and let a scream of pain and agony. While this was going on Hunter was still being restrained by Makarov. He watched as Exile grabbed his face and blood stained his fur.

Makarov: (Shouting at his brother.) "You are weak Exile; you disgrace the family Sanhusky!"

Levi: (Shouting at the top of his lungs.) "That was 30 seconds time is up!"

Makarov then let's go of Hunter and Exile still hold his hand to his face walk out of the cell and closes the door.

Levi: (Coldly.) "Blitz take Hunter and Exile and fix them up. I will join you after I get the info."

They three didn't say a thing and left leaving Levi alone with the people who had kidnapped him hours ago.

Levi: (Coldly.) "Ok now that you had your fun, tell me where the Romans are at."

Luke: (Liking the blood off himself.) "Oh that is easy they are camped just outside the small town of Canton, South Dakota. Do you want to know why we know this?"

Levi: (Shocked by what he was told.) "Yeah sure I would like to know."

Luke: (Laughing.) "Well you see after are plan Coup D'état in Germany Geist was going to send some of our solders to the Romans to help them win. If they had gotten them they would have destroy the Greek camp, but without them no one can tell the outcome."

Levi: (Still shocked.) "I am going to go now."

As he walks out of the room he fells something hit his back. He turns around and sees a pulled up picture on the floor he picks it and unravels it. He is shocked at what he sees; it was of Hunter when he was a puppy playing with Octavian.

Levi: (Even more Shocked.) "Where did you get this at?"

Luke: (Manically.) "A little birdy gave it to me and read what is on the back."

Levi flips the picture and sees that in cursive letters was the words 'Nero and I playing.'

Levi: "Oh my."

He just leaves the room in shock and heads to the medical ward.

**To Be Continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Don't own the Rovers, songs, Geist, or lightning thief characters. I only own Levi, Makarov, and Luke. **

Scene 2

Levi walks down the hall still shocked by what he just had heard. He first stopped at his room and change into a blue shirt and black pants. Before he had left he grabbed Blitz IPod; music comforted him when something was wrong and Blitz and him liked the same kind of music too. He walked back to the medical ward which was just a small room with to medical tables and supplies. Exile was sitting on one and was getting his eye wound cleaned by Blitz and Hunter was waiting for Levi to check him.

Hunter: (Lying on his back.) "So Levi where did they say the Roman Army was?"

Levi: (A little shocked still.) "Well, you're not going to believe this but they are camped just outside of my home town of Canton, South Dakota."

Hunter: (Surprised.) "Wow so we have to go there before we head to Camp."

Levi: (Setting the IPod on the counter.) "Yeah I guess so. Hey do any of you mine if a play a little music?"

No one said no so Levi hit the play button and the music started up. The song was a parody called 'Mitt Romney Style'. As Levi walked over to check on Hunter he felt dizzy and then out of nowhere he spun around and golden glow came around him when. When the glow lifted he was dressed in a suit and red tie.

Blitz: (Surprised.) "Levi didn't know you could do that!"

Levi didn't say anything he then started to sing and dance. And the glow came back but this time it was on the others.

Levi: (Tenor voice.)

"Mitt Romney style, Romney style. I got a horse in Olympics girl, but I don't even watch'em.

In and out of tax loopholes because I'm so fucking awesome. Bitch its Friday night you know we benefit hopping.

Check my conspicuous consumption."

The rovers are even more amazed because their wounds are being held.

Exile: (Cheering his friend on.) "Goski comrade Levi!"

Levi: (Not hearing him.)

"I got distinguished hair and a private jet that flies me way up in the air.

Buy and sell your company with so much savoir faire.

I bought a mansion for each one of my two dozen heirs, straight up millionaire."

Just as sudden as it began the music pauses and Levi changes back to normal. Everyone was shocked and stared at Levi.

Blitz: (Amazed.) "Levi that was amazing, you got to teach me that!"

Levi: (Confused.) "What did I do?"

Hunter: (Also amazed.) "Levi you began to sing and dance and somehow it held Exile's and my wounds! I guess we know what your power is."

Levi: (Intrigued.) "Somehow I knew my powers would have something to do with music."

Then over the intercom the autopilot said I was 45 minutes until landing. Hunter, Exile and Blitz went to the cockpit while Levi went to get the prisoners ready. He grabbed some rope and two handkerchiefs that he would use to gag them. He also grabbed a loaded colt 1911 and holster just I case something happened. He headed to the room and walked in.

Levi: (Unlocking the cell door.) "45 minutes until we land so in getting you two ready, so don't try anything. Do you understand?"

The two said nothing and just looked away.

Levi: (Coldly.) "I will take that as a yes."

As he enters the cell the two start to laugh evilly.

Levi: (Confused.) "Just what the hell are you two laughing at?"

Just then an arm comes around Levi and he is put in a headlock. He looks up to see who attacking him and is shaken by the sight. Geist was the one holding him hostage. Levi tried to reach for his gun but it was gone.

Geist: (Pointing the gun at Levi's head.) "Looking for this you little shit?"

Levi: (chocking.) "How are you alive I saw you die!?"

Geist: (Evilly.) "Your singing brought me back."

Levi: (Scared.) "Please show mercy on me."

Luke then gets up.

Luke: (Grinning wildly.) "We aren't going to hurt you….badly."

Luke then punches Levi in the stomach so hard it causes him to fall to the floor.

Makarov: (Grabbing the rope and hanky out of Levi's hands.) "You are weak I can't believe I gave some of my D.N.A for you."

He then kicks him in the chest and bends down to tie him up. Levi tries to crawl away, but Makarov has a good grip on him. Levi then started to whine and whimper but that did nothing. After his arms were tied up Makarov tied the hanky around his muzzle and just looked at him. Levi then started to cry as he feared for his and his friend's lives.

Geist: (Coldly.) "How pathetic, can't believe I even though you were even a good lab rat."

He then kicks Levi twice and spits in his face.

Luke: (Evilly.) "Let's go check on are little brothers shall we?"

Makarov: (Agreeing.) "Sure, buts let's bring the little runt with as negotiating tool."

He picked up Levi and they walked down the hallway. Levi still was whining but it was very low. When they reached the door to cockpit Luke kicked the door down.

Hunter: (Surprised.) "What the hell!?"

Geist: (Evilly.) "Hello brothers nice to see again."

All three were shocked to see Geist and the other two standing.

Blitz: (Terrified, worried.) "Where is Levi at and how are you alive!?"

Makarov: (Throwing Levi to the floor.) "Why don't we let him explain?"

The three are shocked to see their best friend tried up and beat on the floor. Blitz rushes over to him and holds him.

Blitz: (Terrified, removing the gag.) "Levi what happened?!"

Levi: (Weakly.) "My….my singing raised him and he…he attack me."

Hunter: (Bravely.) "What do you guys want, now?"

Makarov: (Calmly.) "All we want is a car and oh I don't know $1,000 in unmarked 20s."

Blitz: (Trying to act strong.) "Well you can forget about that."

Geist: (Calmly.) "Well then we get your 'boyfriend' back baby brother."

He reaches down and picks up Levi by his neck. He struggles like a fish out of water trying to breath.

Hunter: (Sadden because it was the second time Levi was being hurt.) "Ok fine will radio Master to get a car and the money."

Geist: (Smiling evilly.) "Good I thought you would see it my way."

He lets go of Levi and he falls to the floor with a loud thud. Exile then contacts Master over his headset.

Master: (Happily.) "Hello Rovers how did the mission go?"

Exile: (Worried.) "It didn't go dokie Okie at allski, we got comrade Levi back but he has changski and need medical help, and are brothers want a car with $1,000 in cash."

Master: (Shocked.) "Oh my, what happened to Levi?"

Hunter: "I'll explain later, but how is Colleen doing?"

Mater: "She is doing fine, but she can't walk for at least a month."

Hunter: "We will see about that when we visit her, but right now we are coming in for a landing."

Master: (Curious.) "Ok Rovers you can land why'll get everything ready."

Soon after the plane lands on the desert sands, then it is lowered on a platform into the hanger. Once it was at a complete stop the stairs came out of the plane. Master had gotten a red 2014 Mustang four door ready and the cash was on the front seat and had a hospital bed for Levi. Luke, Geist, and Makarov got off the plane a got in the car and speed out. Master was waiting for the Rovers to come out of the plane. Hunter ran out at top speed and found Master waiting.

Master: (Worried.) "Hunter, where are the others at and what happened to Levi?"

Hunter: (Panting.) "They are in the plane we need a hospital bed for Levi."

Master: "I have one ready."

The two hurry it to the plane and Hunter helps them carry out Levi who was determined to have internal bleeding by Hunter. They then place him on the bed.

Master: (Confused to see a Husky Cano-sapiens.) "Hunter who is this dog and where is Levi at?"

Blitz: (Holding Levi's hand.) "This is Levi, but in a different form. We will explain what happened later."

The group hurries Levi into the O.R where Master and Professor Hubert work on him for 2 hours. While they wait they go check on Colleen. The Collie was in a separate hospital style room with her knee in sling and was wearing a hospital gown.

Colleen: (Surprised.) "Hello gents come and sit down. How was the mission and where is Levi?"

The Blitz and Exile sit on the right side of her while Hunter sits on the left side and holds her hand.

Hunter: (Calmly.) "He is the O.R right now and has changed a lot and we have something to tell you."

Colleen: (Worried.) "What happened to him?"

She was worried because she thought of Levi as a little brother almost. Then Master came in with his green scrubs.

Blitz: (Terrified.) "Is he ok, can I… I mean we go see him?"

Master: (Removing his bloody gloves.) "He is fine and you can go see him as soon as he wakes up."

Blitz doesn't listen and heads to Levi's room and sees that he is still sleeping. He takes his paw and holds it. The other Rovers including Colleen and Master enter the room soon after.

Master: (Shocked by his actions.) "Blitz what has gotten into you?"

Hunter: (Whispering into his ear.) "They are in love Master."

Master: (Happy for them, whispers into Hunter's ear.) "Oh, well it's good that he found some to care for him."

Levi: (Out of nowhere.) "No, please have mercy!"

He then opens his eyes.

_Before this in Levi's dream ….._

_Where his last dream left off, he had dropped the binoculars and turned around to see Colleen. She too was dressed for battle. _

_Colleen: "What is wrong Levi?" _

_Levi: (Terrified at what he saw.)"It's Blitz he is over there being tortured by Hunter. I need to go save him; you take control while I am gone." _

_Before she could say anything Levi got on a white Pegasus and flew over to the other side. Once he dismounted the beast he saw that no one was and rushed over to Blitz. He was missing his shirt and only wearing a pair of blue jeans. His back was full of cut marks that bleed crimson. _

_Blitz: (Weakly.) "Levi go back…..it's a trap." _

_Levi: (Untying him from the pole.) "No you came to rescue me from Tempelhof and now I am saving you… partner." _

_Out of know where Levi hears a voice that he has dreaded to hear._

_Geist: (Evilly.) "Hello lab rat how nice of you to drop by." _

_Levi then turns around to see Geist, Luke and Makarov dressed in Roman General uniforms and Hunter standing in the middle holding the bloody flog and Octavian. _

_Levi: (Bravely, but scared.) "Please just leave us alone. I need to get him to a medic to treat his wounds that you savages inflected." _

_Luke: (Cocky.) "You can, but you have to stay here and Blitz can leave."_

_Levi: (Looking into Blitz's eyes.) "Blitz I have to stay here you need help." _

_Blitz: (Trying to argue.) "No, don't stay here they will kill you." _

_Just then Hunter whipped Blitz on the back causing him to yell out in pain. _

_Levi: (Holding Blitz.) "My mind is made up Blitz you have to go." _

_Then he rushes him over to the horse and puts him on and the Pegasus takes off. Then Luke comes over and punches Levi in the chest. He falls to the ground. _

_He then wakes up before the beating begins. _

Levi: (Blurry eyes.) "Where am I?"

Blitz: (Hugs Levi tight.) "Oh Levi I glad you're ok."

Levi: (Eyes unburying and Levi crying into Blitz chest.) "Blitz I had a nightmare again."

Blitz: (Comforting his partner.) "Ok Levi we will take out it later but right now we need to tell Colleen about her bad."

Colleen: (Worried about what he meant.) "Levi what about me dad?"

Levi: (Pulling out of his partners hug.) "Colleen you may think this is crazy, but your dad along with Hunter's, Exile's, and Blitzes are gods the ancients. And my immortal mother is the Goddess Athena."

Colleen: (Shocked.) "What do you mean the Gods of the ancients?"

Levi: (Calming down.) "Your dad is the Greek god of war Ares. You are a demigod along with others and we need to help Camp Half-Blood in the war on Rome."

Master and Colleen: (Shocked.) "What!?"

Levi then explains everything, except the part about his power and dreams. Colleen took it better then Master who had a look of sadness on his face after Levi Explained that science was the mortals answer to how the world works instead of the Greek myths. Once he was done Master walked out of the room saddened that all his work was not real.

Levi: (Feeling bad.) "Colleen there is one thing I forgot to mention, but I have to do it in a different room."

Colleen: (Intrigued.) "What is it luv?"

He didn't say anything blitz knew what to do and helped Levi into a wheel chair and took him and the others back to the hanger. Blitz then took out his IPod and hooked it up to the sound system.

Levi: (Happily.) "Time to show off my new powers hit it Blitz!"

Blitz hit the play button and the music began to play. The Song was the first Epic Rap Battle of History Season Two. Levi then starts to change into Dark Vader and Hitler.

Music: (Shouting.) "Adolf Hitler vs. Darth Vader, Begin!"

DV: (Bass voice.)

"Someone who loathes bitch now stand up and rhythm!

I only thawed you out so I could bet your ass a second time!

Roar like Chewbacca! The voice of Mufasa!

I'm on the leader of your limp-dicked Luftwaffe!

I strike back hard against a Nazi, brain toss your ass in the air, Yahtzee!

Ask Indiana Jones who the fuck I am!

I spit sick shit so focused I break your concentration camps!

I'm a certified Sith Lord you runt.

So suck on deez...deez robot nuts!

I'm going the enjoy watching you die so let me do it with my own eyes."

*Takes off helmet.*

Then glow comes on the Rovers again.

Colleen: (Surprised.) "I didn't know he could do this."

Hitler: (In a crappy German accent.)

"You look stressed Vader; you appear to be in pain.

You need a vacation, here, take a trip on my train!

I mean you leading an army of white men, disgraceful!

Even your mike skills still aren't fully operational!

You got one bitch pregnant, then gave into the hate.

Now you're a 6'6 and black but can't get a date.

Lightsaber, you need a life saver!

Use some of your force to fix your fucking respirator!

You think you're powerful with your finger neck pinches?

You can't even get your own son into the family business!

Everything you do is an epic fail!

Now stand at attention and Seig fucking Heil!

What's wrong Ani, can't take anymore?

Not surprising coming from the Emperor's whore!"

The music stops and Levi changes back to normal. He then walks over to Colleen.

Levi: (Calmly.) "Now Colleen try to stand up and I will help you."

Colleen then lifted herself out of the chair and was standing.

Colleen: (Surprised and Happy.) "How the bloody hell did that work!?"

Levi: (Happy for his friend.) "They are my powers that were given to me from the D.N.A that was injected into me. Now we need to get to Canton as soon as possible before the army moves again."

Hunter: (Running into H.Q.) "We will go as soon as we get Shag and Muzzle."

Levi: (Putting a hand on Hunter's shoulder.) "I'm sorry Hunter they can't come with us."

Hunter: (Pushing his hand away.) "Why can't they come with us?"

Levi: (Sadden look on his face.) "They are mortal so they can't walk into the camp because of the force field Dionysus put around the camp. Plus they should help Master around here."

Hunter: (Sadden.) "Ok we should pack are bags and get going."

With that the Rovers packed their bags and left in two Government style black S. . The first on had Hunter, Colleen, and Exile in it. And the second had Levi and Blitz in it.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

***Don't own the Rovers or Lighting thief characters. Only own my characters. **

Scene 3

The 16 hour drive to Canton was long and boring but except for on part. When they had stopped for gas at a small station in Sioux City, IA Levi was shocked. A small white sedan with the Farner Bocken logo on the side pulled up to a pump next his car. A beautiful woman with blonde hair, sea blue eyes and tan skin stepped out. She was dressed in a light purple dress shirt and black dress pants. Levi knew who it was immediately, it was his mother Michele. Levi was so surprised to see her that he nearly fainted. After the gas was finished being pumped and Levi paid for it he got in the passenger side and sat there until the others came back with some snacks and drinks. Once Blitz had gotten in the car and they started to drive again he had noticed Levi was strangely quiet.

Blitz: (Not very worried.) "Are you ok Levi? You look like you have seen a ghost."

Levi: (Starting to cry.) "I saw my mom at the gas station. She didn't….didn't even notice me. I hate my life!"

Blitz then pulls the car over and tells the others that he needs to change a tire.

Blitz: (Hugging Levi.) "Levi it is ok…ssshhhh there, there. Levi look at me I have to tell you something."

Levi looks into Blitz's brown eyes.

Levi: (Sniffling.) "What is it Blitz?"

Blitz: (Soothing tone.) "Back before I was a guard dog I lived with my family in a big country estate in Bavaria. We were the guard dogs of a rich family which loved us deeply. Until one day when Geist crossed the line. I had a younger brother named Hans who I loved, but Geist hated him. One day Geist tricked us into fallowing him into the wooded area of the estate. He attacked us and…and killed Hans. That is why he has those scares."

Levi: (Wondering.) "So what happened after that?"

Blitz: (Letting go of Levi.) "Well are master decided to send me to Berlin and Geist was to be shot. When I was a guard dog in Berlin I forgot about everything until one day my former master walked by the junk yard. He didn't eye look at me. What I'm saying is life will remind you of things you want to forget, but you will always have someone to talk it out with."

Levi: (Confused.) "So how come your brother is the way he is? I mean how is it that he, Luke, and Makarov become Cano-Sapiens?"

Blitz: (Starting the car.) "Well the U.S government tried to create super soldiers, but it back fired and the three were set lose in New York City. We thought we had killed then but somehow they survived."

Levi: "Wow."

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. The two chatted about everything from Camp to Canton history. When they arrived at Canton in was 2:30 in the afternoon. Levi pointed to where he thought the Camp was. He thought it was in a clearing of trees across the river from an old city park. Driving though the city reminded him of the memories he had good and bad. Once they had set up a base and go spy on the Romans safely Levi walked up to Hunter.

Levi: (Shyly.) "Um, Hunter I was wondering if um, Blitz and I could um, go around town?"

Hunter: (Sympathetic.) "Sure Levi, you and Blitz can go for a quick walk around town. Plus not much is happening over there."

Levi: (Giving Hunter a bear hug.) "Thank you Hunter so much. We won't be long at all."

Hunter: (Choking.) "Ok Levi you're welcome. Now can I get my spleen back?"

Levi then let go and told them to radio them if they needed help. So he and Blitz walked up the road to the city's downtown. It was not much of one most of the stores were closed, so Levi decided to show Blitz his old home.

Levi: (Remembering.) "Oh, how I have missed this place all the good and bad times."

He then grabs Blitz's hand and walks up the street past the Lutheran Church and to his house. It was a nice size house with blue siding and white trine with a little landscaping. It had a nice big rap around porch.

Blitz: (Holding his friend for comfort.) "So this was your home before you meet us?"

Levi: (Tearing up.) "Yes, this was one of my homes."

Blitz: "What do you mean by one of?"

Levi: (Holding the tears back.) "Well my mom, brother and I moved a lot after my mom's first divorce. So we never really stayed in a house to long. But that part of my life is over now."

Just then the two hear squealing on the other end of the side walk. School had been let out and a large group of girls had seen the two guys.

Group: (Hysterical.) "The Road Rovers!"

Blitz screams like a girl and jumps into Levi's arms.

Levi: (Dumfounded.) "What do these girls want!?"

Blitz: (Trying to hide.) "They're fans of us, RUN!"

Levi turns around and tries to run from the crowd, but another group of fans blocked their way. The two were trapped and couldn't escape. The group then started to ask questions like, were Colleen and Hunter going to have kids single to would you sign my forehead. Levi then got furious when a girl tried to kiss Blitz on the cheek.

Levi: (Furious.) "Back off he is mine!"

He then barks so loud that a sonic boom the crowd falls to the ground.

Levi: (Calming down.) "Ok now let us pass by or do I have to use these?"

He then shows off his large white teeth to the group. Soon after the girls move out of the way for the two. Levi then sets Blitz down and the two hold hands and walk away holding hands. The two don't say a thing until they are a block away from the school.

Blitz: (Surprised by his partner's actions.) "Levi that was amazing back there. You stood up for us."

Levi: (Amazed himself.) "Yeah I did and my bark to was cool. So I have two really cool powers that involve my voice."

Blitz: (Pulling Levi closer to him.) "I love you know matter your powers."

He then goes in for a kiss, but is interrupted by a call over there collars.

?: (Arrogant tone.) "Hello Road Rovers, nice to talk with you finally."

Levi: (Confused.) "Who is this and how are you even on this line?"

?: (Smugly.) "You know who I am Levi. You have seen me in your dreams. I will give you a hint I am named after the first Roman Emperor."

Levi: (Scared.) "Octavian, what have you done to are friends?"

Octavian: (Evilly.) "Do not worry; I just wanted my dog back. But you may find your friends a bit wet. Good bye for now."

Levi and Blitz hurry back down the road at top speed to the see that the camp had been ransack. Exile and Colleen were nowhere in sight and one of the S. was missing.

Levi: (Realizing what had happened.) "Blitz get the S.U.V, I will get in the river and find them."

Blitz got in the car while Levi took off his shirt and pants and dived into the river. He swam around until he found the car with Exile and Colleen in the front seats pasted out. He opened the door and took Colleen out and placed her on shore and then did the same for Exile.

Levi: (Grabbing hold of a winch on the surviving car.) "Blitz I will attach this to the other car and you pull it out."

Blitz: (Starting the car.) "Got it Levi."

Levi then dove back into the water and tied the winch around the back axel. He then got out of the water and gave the thumbs up for Blitz to pull the car out. Levi then started C.P.R on Colleen who he revived soon after. Then he started worked on Exile who soon came to fast.

Exile: (Feeling sick.) "I don't feel so goodski."

He then threw up a lot of water.

Levi: (Bringing a fresh set of cloths over.) "What happened hear you guys?"

Colleen: (Lighted headed.) "After you guys left we were ambushed by the bloody Roman army. The blond one said he wanted his dog Nero back and kidnapped Hunter and knocked us out."

Levi: (Worried.) "I hope this isn't a sign that my dreams are coming true."

Exile: (Feeling better.) "Bolshoi, we can only hopeski comrade Levi. I mean Pandora did leave hope in the jar."

Just then the sunken S.U.V was pulled from the river and Blitz got out of the car and walked over to the group he then took hold of Levi's hand.

Blitz: (Glad that his friends were ok.) "So who is the leader and where do we go now?"

Levi: (Trying to be reassuring.) "For the time being I will take over as leader and I say we head west. We can't take the Roman army on by ourselves."

_Meanwhile with the _Romans_ and Hunter. _

Hunter was coming to and found himself dressed in a toga with golden laurel leaves on his head. He was lying on a golden litter with four people dressed like Roman soldiers holding it on their shoulders. The Hunter heard a voice he hadn't heard in a long it.

Octavian: (Lying on a separate litter.) "Well good to see that you're awake."

Hunter: (Confused.) "What am I doing here?"

Octavian: (Eating some purple grapes.) "Oh we just needed you back Nero."

Hunter: (Trying to get up.) "Well nice to see you but I have to go now."

Octavian: (Evilly.) "Oh can't you stay for a little wine. I mean us Romans are great at making it."

Hunter: (Hesitated.) "Well ok, but after the wine I am leaving."

Octavian: (Happy.) "That is good to hear Nero."

He then claps his hands and two soldiers came carrying two golden cups and handed one to Hunter.

Hunter: (Hating the name.) "Please stop calling me that name. I have always hated it ever since you gave it to me."

Octavian: (Taking a sip.) "Oh come now it not that bad. Now drink up Hunter."

Hunter then looked down at his drinks. For some reason he didn't trust it but took a sip and felt like he had just taken control of the world. He then started to drink more and more and his eyes changed color from brown to one being red and one being green.

Octavian: (Evilly grinning.) "It is good to have you back….Nero."

**To Be Continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Don't own the Rovers or Percy Jackson Characters, only Levi.**

Scene 4

The Rovers had been driving for a couple of hours now and Levi, Blitz and Exile had fallen asleep. Levi was curled up with Blitz and Exile was sleeping against the glass.

In Levi's dream.

_He was on a bench running toward Blitz who was running toward him; both had their arms out ready to huge each other. But as Levi got closer he began to notice that Blitz was looking more like Geist. He had the three scares and his blood red eyes. Levi then turned around and ran the other way. Then he tripped over something, he looked back to see the real Blitz still bleeding badly. _

_Levi: (Walking in his knees to Blitz.) "Blitz what are you doing here!?" _

_Blitz: (Weakly.) "Why Levi, why didn't you save me? I thought we were partners?" _

_Geist had caught up to them and was holding a large dagger._

_Geist: (Evilly.) "Say good bye to him Levi." _

_And with that he stabbed the knife into Blitz's chest. Blitz then coughs up some blood and it gets onto Levi cloths. _

_Levi: (In floods of tears.) "Nnnnnnooooo Blitz!" _

_He then turns around and tries to make a run for it but Hunter and Makarov are in the way. Hunter was holding a golden dagger and had an evil grin on his face. _

_Levi: (Begging and crying.) "Please don't kill me!" _

_Hunter: (Coldly.) "Sorry Levi but we must. Say hello to Blitz for me." _

_He takes the knife and thrusts it into Levi's heart area. Levi then vomits up blood and falls on his chest, dead. _

We then pan out to see Levi whimpering. Blitz was not doing to good either he was doing the same puppy dog whimpers to.

In the mind of Blitz.

_It had been three months since the war and everything was back to normal. Master had let the Rovers take vacations and Blitz had decided to take Levi to Berlin. They were in the Presidential Palace in bed watching Levi's favorite movie of all time V for Vendetta. They were at the scene were Evey was with the bishop. _

_Levi: (Curling up with Blitz.)"I love this movie. But not as much as I love you Blitz." _

_Blitz: (Happy to have alone time with his partner.) "I love you to." _

_He then kisses Levi on the cheek. _

_Levi: (Seductively.) "I got a present for you close your eyes." _

_He then gets out of bed to revel that he was wearing only a pair of German flag pajama bottoms. Blitz then closed his eyes wait for the surprise. Levi walks over to the door and lets in a shadowy figure dressed in all black. He and Levi then walk into place in front of Blitz. _

_Levi: (Childishly.) "Ok you can open your eyes now." _

_Blitz then opens his eyes to see Geist and Levi standing next to each other. _

_Blitz: (Out raged.) "Levi what is he doing here!" _

_Geist then grabs his brother by the collar and starts to strangle him. _

_Geist: (Happily.) "Tell me brother will you squirm like Hans or will you die we what little shame you have." _

_Blitz: (Choking.) "Levi why are you doing this, we are partners!?" _

_Levi: (Manically.) "It is simple really if I gave you to Geist he will give a seat of power in his new American government he is planning." _

_Geist: (Evilly.) "Say good night." _

_He then upholsters his golden desert eagle with a silencer on it and puts it to his brother's head. _

_Geist: (Evilly.) "Gute nacht Bruder. __" _

_He then fired the gun and killed Blitz on the spot. Letting go of the body Geist's laugher filled the room. _

The rest of the drive to the camp was like this with Levi and Blitz waking up every so often. When they finally got to Camp Half Blood which was not too far from NYC they ran into another problem. How were they going to get in the camp?

Levi: (Pliantly.) "We just have to drive up I think. All we need is a something white to use as a flag of peace."

Blitz: (Thinking hard.) "What do we have that is big and white?"

Then he had an idea.

Blitz: (Digging in the car.) "I got an idea what if we use this?"

He then holds up a big white T-shirt that Hunter had made for Levi it said 'If Thomas Jefferson were alive today he would start a 2nd revolution.'

Colleen: (Worried.) "Do you think it will work?"

Exile: (Putting hand on Colleen's shoulder.) "We can only hope."

Blitz turned the shirt inside out and tied it to the car's radio antenna. They all got in and Colleen slowly drove the car up the hill and into the camp. The Camp itself was fortified heavily with a wooden steak wall, guard towers every 50 yards and a large gate. Levi looked out the window and could see that the guards were watching the car. When they got within 50 feet of the gate a half man and half horse came out and motioned for the car to stop. Colleen stopped the car and the group got out walked up to him. Levi was at the head of the group and kneeled in front of him as did the others.

Levi: (Powerfully.) "Oh great Chiron, we have come to offer are services in the war on Rome."

Chiron: (Relaxed tone.) "We accept your offer of help. Follow me and I will show you around the camp."

So the group fallowed him and around to each of their godly parents cabins. Exile fitted in well with the Heracles cabin as did Colleen with the Ares Cabin. Soon they were at the Athena cabin.

Levi: (Holding Blitz hand.) "Can Blitz and I stay at the big house? We just don't like to be apart for long."

Chiron: (Realizing the request.) "I'm sorry, but all campers have to say at their parents cabins. But for this one time you can stay in the big house."

Blitz: (Happy to finally be alone with his partner.) "Oh this is great we finally have some alone time."

Chiron showed them to the Big House. The house itself was a white farm house that looked like any other one you would see. It had a big rap around porch and was three stories tall. As they walked into the house it smelt of wine. Levi knew why it smelt like this since the god Dionysus had to watch over the camp. Once Chiron showed them their room Levi asked him where he could find Rachel. He told him to hike up the main trail to a cave and she would be there.

Levi: (Grateful.) "Thank you so much Chiron. Blitz and I have been rushed around a lot the past couple of days."

Chiron: "No it is fine now you two relax now. See you at diner."

He closes the door behind him and Levi sits at the end of the bed with Blitz.

Blitz: (Happily.) "Now we are alone after so much. What do you want to do?"

Levi: (Thinking out loud.) "Why don't we walk up to talk to Rachel and learn what my dreams meant and learn a little about Hunter's past."

Blitz: (Just glad to be with his best friend.) "Sounds great I will get my hiking boots on."

So Levi and Blitz got on each a pair of boots and left the house holding hands and headed for the cave. As they passed by the cabins Levi could tell that some people were looking at them, but he just pushed it to the back of his mind. Soon the two reached the woods and Levi remembered his summers back at Camp Foster.

Levi: (Remembering.) "This camp is so much like the summer camp I went to when I lived back in my world."

Blitz: (Listening to him.) "What did you do there?"

Levi: "Oh a little of everything swimming, canoeing, horseback riding, archery, singing and much more."

Levi told him everything thing he could remember like the time he, his old best friend, and his Mormon friend were goofing around in the pool and the time he that he had to play the game skin the snake with his cabin. After 15 minutes they arrived at the cave entrance they walked into the cave about ten found themselves in a large room that was like a hippy hangout and small arcade combined. A girl with curly red hair and tomboyish cloths was sitting in a bean bag chair reading a book about the amazon rainforest.

Levi: (Nervous.) "Um Rachel, I am Levi and this is my part…."

Rachel: (Interrupting.) "I have been waiting for you two. Please have a seat."

Levi sat in a green bean bag chair and Blitz in a blue one.

Levi: (Still nervous.) "So we need to know what my dreams mean and if you can help us find a little more info and Hunters past."

Rachel: "Well the dream part I can't help you with, but I can help you with your friend."

Levi: (Shocked.) "But didn't the original Oracle of Delphi interpret dreams with her powers?"

Blitz: (Confused.) "The Oracle of Delphi?"

Levi: (Over simplifying.) "The Oracle lived in the Delphi Greece and is like a super priestess in some ways like she could communicate with the god Apollo. She gave out prophecies, could predict the future, she could look into the past and many more things."

Rachel: (Amazed by his knowledge.) "Yes and for a long time there was no Oracle until I came. I did inherit some of her powers but I can't see the future or interpret dreams yet."

Blitz: (Even more Confused.) "Ok so what can you tell us about are friends past."

Rachel: (Getting a glass of water.) "I can do you one better I can show you it."

She threw the water into the air and instead of falling to the ground it stayed in the air in a misty form. The mist then showed a scene of a golden retriever puppy with and female wolf.

Levi: (Scared now.) "That is Lupa and Hunter. This is bad this is very bad."

Reyna: (Cockily.) "I see you know your Mythology well."

Blitz: (Perplexed.) "So what it is Hunter as a puppy with a wolf?"

Levi: (A little annoyed.) "Lupa was the wolf that headed nurse the founders of Rome, Romulus and Remus. She had Hunter's dad had him so he could can get more support from Rome if they find out."

The scene shifted and showed Hunter and Octavian playing fetch and Octavian called Hunter 'Nero.'

Levi: (Very worried.) "This is getting worse his real name was Nero. Named after the worst Roman Emperor who ever lived. He used Christians as garden candles."

Then is shifted to Hunter running away and being sent to the dog pound in L.A. Finally the last scene was of Hunter and Octavian teaming up with the brothers. The army was just entering the state of New Jersey.

Blitz: (Not believing it.) "How can that be possible!?"

Levi: (Annoyed.) "The Roman was once said to march up to 100 miles in a day. Now known thought it was true and Hunter and Octavian could have pushed them to the extreme or they could have used their eagles to."

Blitz: (Noticing Hunter eyes.) "Those aren't Hunter normal eye he must under mind control."

Levi: (Also seeing it.) "Maybe Hunter is under some kind of spell. Trivia was the Roman Goddess of Magic and Octavian is the high priest at Camp Jupiter so he could have used a magic spell."

The image faded and so did the water. Rachel then grabbed a something rapped in cloth and sat down.

Rachel: (Holding it out to Levi.) "I want you to have this."

Levi took it and unwrapped it. It was a bronze dagger with a golden handle and an owl engraved into it.

Levi: (Surprised by its beauty.) "What is this for?"

Rachel: (Getting up.) "I have to tell you in privacy."

Blitz didn't say anything and walked out to the cave entrance. Levi then stood up to.

Rachel: (Putting a hand on Levi's shoulder.) "I have been having dreams and you have been in them. You have been the one commanding the army into battle."

Levi: (Nearly fainting.) "Wait you're asking the guy who can't even take all of America in Risk? What makes you think that I can control a whole Greek army?"

Rachel: (Looking into Levi's eyes.) "I see something in you that I haven't seen in other people. You have love."

Levi: (Sarcastically.) "Oh yeah love will help us win. This isn't a show on P.B.S were love is the secret power, this is real live."

Rachel: (Calm tone.) "You will surprise yourself dog-boy at what people do for love. Now do you want to take command or not?"

Levi: (Taking the dagger.) "Fine I will do it, but if we lose I can blame you for this."

He holstered the dagger on his pants a walked out to see Blitz chasing after a squirrel.

Levi: (Jokingly.) "You are a Road Rover right?"

Blitz: (Embarrassed.) "Some habits die harder than others."

Levi rolled his eyes and started back to camp. Blitz then caught up to him and asked him what they had talked about. Levi told him that he was in control of the army now. Soon the two were back at camp and it was almost dinner. Eventually they found Chiron and told him everything and they said to tell the whole camp during supper and that the Rovers could sit at the head table. We supper came around Levi and Blitz meet up with Exile and Colleen as the other campers filed in.

Levi: (Walking into the dining pavilion.) "So you how are you're guys cabins?"

Exile: (Smelling the food.) "Ever one in my cabinski loves me I think? They always ask me questions and try to outdo me."

Colleen: (Happily.) "It is awesome, almost everyone knows some martial arts and I found out that in really good at shooting a bow."

They then sat down at the head table and had their food served. They were given hamburgers fires and lots of other great food. Levi and Exile got up and walked over to a large fire of the pavilion and emptied half of the plate into the fire. When they sat back down Colleen and Blitz were confused.

Blitz: (Confused.) "Why did you just do that? Isn't that a waist of food?"

Exile: (Taking a bite out of his burger.) "We did it as an offering to the godski Comrade Blitz and you to half to do the same."

Colleen: (Confused.) "Don't the gods have enough food on Mount Olympus?"

Levi: (Jokingly.) "Well the other way is human sacrifice, but that is to messy."

Colleen and Blitz got up and walked over to the fire and put half of their food in. As they sat down Chiron walked in.

Chiron: (Shouting.) "Campers settle down."

The campers quieted down.

Chiron: (Claps his hands.) "Good, now we have some special guest to night to help us in the war on Rome. I will let Levi take over now."

He then sits down at the table and Levi stands up.

Levi: (Nervous.) "Greetings to you all, today I consulted with Rachel and she placed me as commander of the army. I have been informed that Rome is two days away now and there will be an increase in patrols. But let us hope that the gods are on are side."

He then sat down and Chiron stood up.

Chiron: (Glad.) "Are there any questions?"

A hand girls at the Athena table went up.

Levi: "Yes."

Girl: "What is your battle plans?"

Levi: (Taking a gulp.) "Right now I have no plans, but tomorrow I will work on some."

And with that the whole camp went back to normal and ate there supper. But towards the end of the meal Levi noticed that Exile was acting a little different, almost like some was controlling him. But he just brushed it off and when dinner was done Levi started his way to the big house. But he then felt like he was being followed, he looked around to see Exile walking behind.

Levi: (Surprised.) "Oh Exile do you need something?"

Exile: (Pointing into the woods.) "Yeski comrade Levi, I thought I saw someone dart into the woods."

Levi: (Intrigued.) "We should see what they're doing. He or she could be a spy for Hunter."

So the two walked back down into the woods and searched for that person.

Exile: (Pretending to have found something.) "Comrade Levi come quick I think I found him."

Levi: (Running over to him.) "What who is it?"

Exile: (Turning around rapidly.) "This!"

He pulls out a steak knife and stabs Levi twice in the kidney area. Levi looked at Exile and noticed his Irises had changed to pure white.

Levi: (Feeling the knife leave.) "Exile what the hell are you doing!?"

Exile: (Sounding more like Hunter.) "I am doing the bidding of Emperor Hunter Augustus Nero. I'm making sure that his majesty knows who he is fighting."

Levi then tries to run but he is held back by Exile.

Exile: (Evilly.) "Bad doggies get more stabbies."

He thrusts the knife into Levi's other kidney. Levi falls over and Exile drags him by his collar about 20 feet to a small creek. He then splashes the water into the air where it forms a rainbow and tosses a coin into it.

Exile: (Still holding Levi's collar.) "Oh goddess Isis please show me Emperor Hunter."

Then an image a peered of Hunter and Octavian dressed like Roman statesmen. Hunter's eyes were still red and green and his head fur was messed up.

Hunter: (Coldly.) "Who is my challenger puppet?"

Exile: (Holding Levi up.) "He is your majesty. What should I do now oh great Emperor?"

Hunter: (Evilly.) "It is sad that the Greeks chose him, but you must go now. Libero."

The message faded and Exile's eyes returned to their normal ice blue. He then realized that Levi was bleeding and chocking.

Exile: (Scared.) "On Levi I'm so sorry. Please be ok."

Levi: (Weakly.) "Take me to big house need ambrosia."

Exile grabbed his friend and rushed back to the house. When he got there, he saw Blitz sitting on the porch swing. He saw Exile covered in blood and holding Levi who looked dead.

Blitz: (Taking Levi.) "What the hell happened Exile!?"

Exile: (Still shaken at what he had done.) "Hunter used his magic on me and controlled me. We need to get Levi some ambrosia fast."

Blitz didn't listen and rushed Levi into the house and found Chiron. Exile soon came into.

Chiron: (Shocked at the site.) "What happened to him?"

Exile: (Searching for the food.) "I will explain later, but we need ambrosia fast."

Blitz laid Levi on a table as Chiron opened up a wax paper bag. He pulled out a small cube that looked like a piece of caramel. Then he placed it in Levi's mouth and he chewed it slowly and soon Levi's wounds began to heal.

Blitz: (Amazed.) "What is that stuff?"

Chiron: (Happy to explain.) "It is ambrosia, food of the gods as the mortals like to call it."

Exile: (Calmly.) "It can heal almost any wound. But given too much it can kill."

Exile tried to put his hand on Levi but Blitz started to growl at him.

Blitz: (Angry.) "This is your entire fault you fucking communist!"

Exile was shocked by his friend's reaction.

Exile: (Getting ready to punch him.) "Well I'm sorry for being taken forced to do something against my will. Oh wait your people did that to mine in World War 2!"

Blitz: (Showing his claws.) "Bring it on Russia!"

Levi: (Crying.) "Stop it you two!"

The two were so busy fighting that they hadn't noticed that Levi had woken up. He had seen the whole fight and was crying.

Blitz & Exile: (Surprised.) "Levi?"

Levi then got off the table ran past the two, hurried upstairs and locked himself in his room. He jumped onto the bed and started to cry into his pillow. Soon after Exile and Blitz came upstairs and walked to the door.

Blitz: (Trying to open the door.) "Levi we're sorry that you had to see that. Please unlock the door so we can talk."

Levi: (Crying.) "No not until you apologize to each other!"

The two rovers looked at each other with confused looks.

Exile: (Confused.) "What do you mean apologize to each other?"

Levi: (Whipping the tears away.) "I saw my mom and step dad fight a lot and even though they loved each other their marriage only lasted 11 months. Now apologize. And don't try to fake it either."

Levi got up and walked over to the door and put his ear to it.

Exile: (Looking at the floor and in a murmured.) "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

Blitz: (In the same way.) "I'm sorry I called you a communist."

Levi then unlocked the door and hugged the two tightly and the two embraced him. This heartwarming scene was not enjoyed by everyone. We then see Hunter looking into a mist at the scene with an angry look on his face. He was sit dressed in his toga and was inside a large tent that had lavish rugs, pillows, and couches.

He turned around and we see Octavian, Geist, Luke and Makarov dressed the in togas waiting for Hunters answer.

Octavian: (Worried.) "So who is it, who is in charge of their army?"

Hunter: (Coldly.) "It is Levi he is in charge."

Luke: (Confused.) "They put that maggot in charge of their army?"

Hunter: (Not worried.) "Not to worry I have a plan to, what's the best way to put it, ah demoralize him."

Geist: (Like where it was going.) "What are we going to do Emperor?"

Hunter: (Evilly.) "Simple really we take away the person he cares the most for. That being Blitz and capture him before the battle and beat him. Then Levi will see this and come to save him. We let Blitz go and keep Levi as a chew toy."

Makarov: (Loving the plan.) "That will be fun, finally that maggot will die."

Octavian: (Worried.) "How will we get to him though?"

Hunter: (Manically.) "Easy all we need is some chloroform, rope, and a latter. We will take him the night before the battle and torture him in front of the whole Greek army. And don't forget Levi will come to us and he will die. Mmmmmmwuhahahahaha."


	5. Chapter 5

***I don't own the Rovers, Lightning Thief characters, or songs, only Levi, Luke and Makarov.**

Scene 5:

For the next two days Levi studied all the great Greek battle plans and consulted with the Athena cabin. He figured that the Romans would use the open field in front of the camp entrance as the battle field. While he planned Exile, Blitz, and Colleen had fun and enjoyed them and did all the summer camp things while Levi worked. On the Saturday before the battle the Romans had set up camp and Levi sent a peace party, but the Romans nearly executed the party members. Levi finally had a break when the night before the battle came. He found Blitz sitting on the porch swing drinking a Diet Coke and was watching the sunset. Levi sat next to him and put his arm around him.

Levi: (Calm tone.) "So tomorrow is the big day and my dreams haven't come true. I guess they were just that dreams."

Blitz: (Putting his head on Levi's shoulder.) "Are we ready for this, is this whole thing really going to happen or is **this** just a dream?"

Levi: (Lovingly.) "If this is a dream could I do this?"

He pulls Blitz in for a long kiss and then let's go.

Blitz: (Surprised by the kiss.) "This is all real and this is going to happen."

Levi: (Yawning.) "Well I better go to bed tomorrow I have to be a general of an army."

He got up from the swing and went to his room. He took a quick shower and then slipped on a plain T-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms and slipped into the covers. About 10 o'clock when Blitz went to bed. Blitz walked into the bathroom and started the shower and took off his orange 'Camp Half-Blood' shirt. He then started to look at himself in the mirror.

Blitz: (Staring into the mirror.) "Oh Blitz you are so handsome. Levi is one lucky dog to have such a perfect partner."

Meanwhile in the Roman camp Hunter and his comrades had just left and were almost at the gate. They knock out the guards and sneaky their way into the camp. Finally they get to the big house and found the window they were looking for and put the ladder on the side of the house.

Hunter: (Whispering.) "Ok here's what we do. Luke you go up there with Geist and knock out Blitz with this Chloroform. Makarov and I will keep guard and help carry Blitz to camp."

He then gives them the Chloroform, some rope, two handkerchiefs and a small dagger. The two then went up the ladder and opened the window and Geist eased his way into the room. He looked around and found that Levi was in bed sleeping and that someone was in the bathroom. He took one of the hankies and opened the Chloroform and put a small amount of the liquid on it. He then put the cloth to Levi's mouth.

Levi: (Caught off guard.) "Mmmmmuuuuuffff!"

Geist: (Hush and evil tone.) "Ssshhh go to sleep now."

Levi's eyes slowly rolled back and he passed out. Geist then slowly moved his way towards the bathroom door. Blitz had just gotten into the shower and was singing in it.

Blitz: (Hush tone.) "The sun goes down the stars come out. And all that counts is here and now. My universe will never be the same. I'm glad you came, came, came."

Geist was looking through a crack in the door and laughing silently. Luke then walked over to him.

Luke: (Annoyed tone.) "What the hell are you laughing at?"

Geist: (Looking at Luke.) "It's my brother he is singing in the shower."

Luke put his ear to the door and listed to Blitz singing a parody of Taylor Swifts _We are Never Getting Back Together_.

Blitz: (Girly tone.) "I'm calling just to say that I've moved on with my life. This will be the last time that I call, tonight."

He then turned off the water, dried off and got his pajama bottoms on. Geist slowly opened the door while Blitz looked at himself some more.

Blitz: (Tired.) "Oh Blitz you are so smart, loving, cute, and…"

Geist: (Leaning against the door.) "And a complete idiot."

Blitz turned his head around to see who it was. He saw Geist standing in the door way dressed in black. Geist then attack him and pinned him on the floor. Geist then tried his hands and legs up and placed the gag over his muzzle.

Geist: (Looking into Blitz's eyes that had a terrified look to them.) "Oh brother looks like you have to come with us. Don't worry you will hardy feel any pain … until the battle."

Blitz trembled in silence as Geist dragged him out of the bathroom and put the chloroform soaked rag over Blitz nose and mouth.

Geist: (Evilly.) "You need some sleep brother."

Blitz: (Thinking.) "No please Levi, Exile, Colleen, Chiron…"

His eyes then shut and Luke and Geist picked him up and moved him down the ladder. Makarov and Hunter helped them carry Blitz back to the Camp. When they were back at the camp, the group brought Blitz to Hunter's tent and placed him on a couch. Once that was done Hunter changed into his toga and their Praetorian Guard uniforms and they waited for Blitz to wake up. About 15 minutes later he final woke up in a daze.

Geist: (Taking the gag off.) "Good to see your awake brother."

Blitz: (Terrified.) "What the hell do you want with me?"

Geist took out his dagger and placed it under Blitz chin.

Geist: (Manically.) "The great Sun Tzu once said 'The supreme art of war is to subdue your enemy without fighting'. So to hurt Levi where it hurts is to hurt you."

Blitz: (Trying to look away.) "What are you going to do to me?"

Geist: (Evilly grinning.) "Hunter, Luke, and Makarov can you go get the secret weapon. We need a family reunion."

The three left and looked at Blitz with the same kind of evil grins. Geist walked over and picked up something small and rectangular and then sat to Blitz. They Geist relived that it picture was a picture Doberman family and a wealthy human family behind them.

Blitz: (Shocked to see his old family.) "It is are family and there is Hans, Mother, and Father."

Geist: (Looking at the picture with coldness.) "Oh I remember them and how they loved you and Hans more than me. You all hated me and wanted me dead."

Blitz: (Surprised.) "Don't say that we loved you. And the only reason they sent you to be put down was because you were crazy and killed our brother."

Geist them got angry and hit Blitz with the picture and sent him flying off the couch. Blitz then began to cry and Geist walked over to his brother and put his foot on his neck. He started to press down hard on it.

Geist: (Crazily.) "Lao Tzu once said 'That the journey of a thousand miles begins with one step'. Well your journey of a thousand miles ends could end with this step."

Blitz just squirmed under his brother's foot and prayed that he would stop. Then just as soon as it had started Geist removed his foot and Hunter and his guards walked in carting something under a black sheet.

Hunter: (Jokingly.) "Looks like you two having a good reunion?"

Blitz: (Gasping for breath.) "What the fuck is that thing and again what do you need me for?!"

Makarov: (Pulling the sheet.) "It is something that the Romans never had."

Under the sheet was a small canon from around the American Civil War.

Luke: (Coming in with a wooden box in his hands.) "This is what is going to be thrown at the Greeks."

He opened the box and reveals one of every kind shot used in the Civil War.

Blitz: (Trying to be brave.) "You can't use that. It is unfair and will destroy the Greeks."

Geist: (Putting his foot back on Blitz' throat.) "Charles Darwin used the phrase 'Survival of the fittest' in his book _The Origin of Species_. Roman is the fittest so we cheated to stay on top. For why you are here we needed you as bait to bring Levi over here."

Blitz: (Gasping for breath.) "You are the worst person I know Geist. Why can't you just leave me and Levi alone?"

Hunter then got down and on knee and looked into Blitz's eyes.

Hunter: (Manically.) "Because to defeat a good army you take out here leader and to take Levi out we needed to take you out."

Blitz with what little strength he and left managed to spit in Hunter's face. Hunter just whipped the spit off and told Geist to remove his foot.

Blitz: (Bravely.) "How did my spit taste Emperor Hunter?"

Hunter then grabbed Blitz by the throat and put his face. Hunter's red and green eyes were full of anger and hate.

Hunter: (Furious.) "Listen to me you little faggot, your my bitch until your fucking boyfriend comes and recuse your sorry ass. Be prepared for Roman torture from now on."

Hunter then grabbed Blitz collar and dragged him outside and into the early dawn. Blitz begged for Hunter to let him go, but it was no use. After about 50 feet outside the tent Hunter tied Blitz to a large wooden poll in front of a Golden throne and surrounded by tents. He was tied to the pole in such a way that his back was fully exposed.

Blitz: (Begging.) "Please Hunter, stop I beg of you!"

Hunter didn't listen and grabbed the flog from Levi's dream.

Hunter: (Looking at the old flog.) "Now you shall feel as many others have felt, but first let me give you something."

He ran inside the tent and about 2 minutes later he came back with something in his hands.

Hunter: (Evilly.) "This is a crown fit for what you are, a thorn in my side."

He reveals what looks like laurel wreath, but it is made of thorns. Hunter placed it on his victims head and the thorns poked through Blitz skin and started to bleed.

Hunter: (Standing behind Blitz.) "Now shall feel true pain. Let's start with 100 lases to your back."

He then started to flog him, his skin was just bruised but soon it started to tear and bleed. Blitz whaled out in pain every time the whip struck him.

_Meanwhile back at the big house with Levi….._

Levi had been up since12:30 and was pacing around the room thinking. He knew he could not march his at night because it wasn't the Greek way and it would be unfair to the Romans. He had woken up Chiron and had him go wake up Exile and Colleen. He had stopped pacing and picked up Blitz shirt and sat under the window, he then notices a guitar in the corner of the room. Hunter had taught him how to play and he knew a few songs.

Levi's Mind: (Soothing.) "Sing Levi it will help him and you."

Levi: (On the verge of tears.) "Ok, I hope it helps."

He walked over to the instrument; he picked it up, and sat at the edge of the bed close to the window. He then started to play _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift.

Levi: (In a sob tone.)

"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light, I remember you said 'Don't leave me alone.'

But all that's dead and past and gone, tonight."

Levi was busy singing that he hadn't noticed that Colleen and Exile were standing in his door. Colleen was in a night gown and Exile in a white shirt and boxers. Now with Blitz the whipping continued, but he started to feel something warm around something that took a little bit of the pain away.

Levi:

"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light you and I will be safe and sound."

*Guitar playing.

Exile and Colleen just stared at Levi with tears in their eyes.

Levi: (Tear flowing from his face onto the guitar.)

"Don't you dare look out your window, darling every thing's on fire.

The war outside are door keeps ragging on.

Curled up to this lullaby, even when the music gone.

Gone.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Oooh, oooh, oh.

Oooh, oooh, oh.

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."

He then finished the song and began to cry. Exile and Colleen came over to comfort him.

Colleen: (Caring.) "That was beautiful love, but what happened?"

Levi: (Whipping the tears away.) "Geist came and took Blitz away, who knows what is happening to him."

Exile: (Looking into Levi's eyes.) "Comrade Levi life will always throw challenges at us and not just because we are demigods. It is just the way you look at them that makes it hard."

Levi: (Sniffling.) "I think I know what they want."

Colleen: (Hopeful.) "What do you think they want Levi? I mean they have Blitz already."

Levi: (Staring at the floor.) "They want me and only me. I don't know why but I have this feeling that they just want me."

Exile: (Shocked.) "But if they wanted you Levi why didn't they just take? They had the perfect chance to take and they could have killed you."

Levi: (Plainly.) "I read the _Art of War_ by Sun Tzu said that the best way to win a war is to fight with lifting a finger. Colleen in need you take control of the army; you can consult with the Athena cabin and your cabin. Exile before the battle starts you and I will ride on horseback, I will surrender and you take Blitz back."

Colleen: (Shocked.) "Levi you don't have to do this! We can try again with the peace party."

Levi: (Walking to the window.) "No Colleen I know what I have to do. If you were in my shoes and you had to surrender yourself for Hunter."

He looked out the window and stared at the rising sun. The beautiful oranges, blues and reds mixed like they were in a battle themselves.

Exile: (Putting his hand on Levi's shoulder.) "Levi you need to take to Chiron about what you are planning. Maybe he can help you."

Levi: (Staring at the sky.) "Yeah I will go do that right now."

He left the room and walked down the stairs, he found him on the front porch looking at the sun rise. Chiron was dressed in stand ancient Greek military uniform on his under torso.

Levi: (Shyly.) "Chiron I have to tell you something. Something that I feel I must do."

Chiron: (Intelligently.) "Levi I need to tell you something. You remind me of Apollo when he was your age."

Levi: (Confused.) "I beg your pardon."

Chiron: (Turning around and looking at him.) "Apollo was young and in love like you, I mean except he was in love with Daphne the Naiad. But he would do anything for her."

Levi: (Remembering the myth.) "Yeah but didn't she get turned into a tree in the end?"

Chiron: (A sad simile on his face.) "Yes, but the point is that no madder what you do if you it in the name of love everything might work out."

Levi: (Not liking the word 'might'.) "Chiron I need to turn myself over to the Romans in return for Blitz."

Chiron: (Figuring as much.) "I figured you would say that. So I am giving you this."

He took off his sword hostler and handed it to Levi. Removing the cover Levi was shocked to see it was Japanese samurai sword.

Levi: (Shocked by the gift.) "Why are you giving me this and shouldn't it be a Greek sword not Japanese one?"

Chiron: (Sympathetically.) "The ancient Greek and modern Japanese culture have a lot of similarities. One is that they have a high respect of knowledge and learning. And this sword was given to me by a former Camper just before the Second World War. I'm giving it to you as a gift so you can is it against your enemies now and until you die."

Levi was shocked by this. He thanked Chiron and got his armor on. It was like the armor that the great General Alexander wore. Levi then meets up with Exile who was dressed for battle and at the horse stables.

Levi: (Sadden.) "Well it is time. Where is Colleen at?"

Exile: (Bringing out two white horses.) "She is at the dining hall talking with the Campers. Sheski is going to tell them what happened and that she is in charge."

He then handed Levi the reigns and the two mounted their horses. Slowly their horse clopped to the gate. Once there Levi took out a pair of binoculars and surveyed the Roman camp. At first there was not much to see, just the movement of troops into formation. But then he noticed that two soldiers were guards something red he could not make it out.

Exile: (Worried about the answer.) "So what did you see comrade Levi?"

Levi: (Putting the binoculars away.) "Not much, but two of the soldiers are guarding something. Let's go and check it out."

The two snapped the rains of the horses and charged down the hill. As the got closer and closer to the camp Levi started to make out the red thing. It was also like a person rather than a thing. Once they stopped and off their horses they were shocked at the sight. Blitz was covered head to toe in his own blood. His back was full of gash marks and on his head was a wreath off thorns. Blitz was being guarded be Luke and Makarov, those two had the evilest gins of all.

Exile: (Turning green.) "I think I'm going to be sickski."

Then he turned around and threw up. Levi rush over to Blitz, but the two crossed their spires in front of his path.

Levi: (Frantically.) "Please just let me see him."

Luke: (Evilly.) "What do you think Makarov should we let him see his friend?"

Makarov: (Looking at Levi.) "Sure why not, but only if you surrender yourself."

Levi: (Just hoping that Blitz was a life.) "Deal, now let me through!"

He rushed forward and looked at Blitz face. He had the look of death but was somehow still alive.

Blitz: (Weakly.) "Levi…."

Levi: (Trying to calm down.) "Yes Blitz I'm here."

Blitz: (Weakly.) "I heard your singing. It … it helped me survive."

Levi: (To busy untying him.) "Don't worry Blitz, Exile is going to take you and get you some ambrosia."

Blitz: (Taking deep breaths.) "Levi are you not coming?"

Hunter: (Smugly.) "I'm sorry but he has to stay with us."

The two hadn't noticed that Hunter and Geist had walked up behind Levi.

Geist: (Evilly.) "Isn't this wonderful, two faggots reunited."

Levi: (Angry.) "What did you just call us?"

Hunter: (Cocky look on his face.) "Never mind that right now. Blitz can go, but you must stay."

Levi: (Still fuming.) "Fine, Exile..."

Exile has stopped puking and turned around and looked at Levi. He walked over and helped Levi carry Blitz to one of the horses.

Blitz: (Worried about his partner.) "Levi don't stay here. They… they will kill you."

Levi: (Strapping Blitz into the specially designed holster.) "No I must don't worry I will be fine."

Exile: (Mounting his horse.) "Good luck to you Levi. Please return alive."

Levi: (Worried now.) "I will Exile."

The two then rode off and left Levi alone with only a sword and his hands. He turned around and faced his enemy and a friend trapped in an enemy's body. Luke then walks up to Levi.

Luke: (Enjoying himself.) "Boy have I been waiting for this."

He then punches Levi in the eye and Levi falls to the ground. Geist then walks over and pulls out a golden dagger and kneels next to him.

Geist: (Manically.) "Oh Levi shouldn't make promises that you can't keep. Hmmm I wonder what your blood would look like on this knife. Let's find out shall we."

He then stabs Levi right in his stomach.

Levi: (In agony.) "Ahhhh, why are you doing this to me and your own brother?"

Geist: (Moving the knife side to side.) "I do it because you are a trader to me and I hate my brother. You see my father was taught by his father to hate anyone that was gay and so he taught me to hate you and Blitz."

Levi just whimpered every time the knife moved inside of him. But while Geist was taking he hadn't noticed that Levi had removed his dagger from its holster.

Levi: (Gridding his teeth.) "You want to know something."

Geist: (Taking pleasure in Levi's pain.) "Sure what do you want to tell me faggot."

Levi: (Angry.) "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't fight back!"

He then stabs Geist in the ribs which cause him to fall back. Levi then gets up still with a knife in his stomach and runs.

Geist: (Shocked and furious.) "Get him you idiots! And someone get me a doctor."

Luke and Makarov chased Levi thought a maze of soldiers and tents until Levi was caught in a dead end.

Luke: (Manically.) "Looks like we caught ourselves a fag, what do you think we should do with him Makarov?"

Makarov: (Evilly.) "Let's see what his blood looks like on are armor."

Then the two tackle Levi. He tries to get his sword out but is too late. Luke pulls the knife out of him as Makarov starts to kick Levi in the chest repeatedly. Then Makarov stops' kicking him and Luke begins to stab Levi in the chest lightly. Blood soon stains Levi white armor and cover Luke face. Just as fast as it had started Luke finished his blood bath.

Levi: (Weakly.) "Please stop this."

Geist then slowly entered. With bandages around the wound Levi had made.

Geist: (Pulling out his long sword.) "I brought you into this world, it only seems fitting that I take you out of it."

Levi: (Shocked.) "What!?"

Geist: (Getting ready to cut Levi's head off.) "Oh yes Levi I was the one who sent that virus into your world. It was a complete waste of my time, but that is the past."

Levi got angry at this but also glad. He was glad that he had met the love of his life but was mad that one man had taken his old life away from him. Suddenly out of nowhere Levi heard a loud bloom. The battle had begun.

Levi: (Worried.) "What the hell was that?"

Hunter: (Happily evil.) "Oh that was just are canon. But too bad you couldn't stop it."

Geist: (A lining the sword with Levi's neck.) "Good bye Levi, forever."

Out of nowhere Levi felt a surge of energy. He upholstered his sword and slashed at Geist legs. He fell to the ground. Them Levi got up and stabbed Luke in the thigh and turned on Makarov. Levi cut off Makarov's right ear and then looked at Hunter.

Levi: (Panting.) "Now Hunter call of this battle and we can return everything back to normal."

Hunter: (Slowly his eyes turned back to normal.) "Wow, what had to you Levi?"

Levi: (Looking at himself all covered in Blood.) "A long story, now we need to find Octavian and fast. The gods know what hell that canon will cause."

The two rushed over and into the raging battle. The two notice that Octavian was dead on the ground. It appear that he had been shot be an archer.

Hunter: (Confused.) "Shit! How are we going to stop this battle now?"

Levi: (Remembering his power.) "Get back I have an idea."

Hunter stepped back and Levi took a deep breath. He channeled all his hated and let out a hug sonic boom bark. It was so loud that it felt like a bomb had went off and almost all of the solders fell to the floor. Soon after both sides came to a peace and the Romans packed up and left. Levi then found Blitz at the big house resting on the porch swing; he was dressed in his Road Rovers uniform. Levi then sat down next to him

Levi: (Putting an arm around Blitz.) "So how you feeling buddy, what happened after I rescued you?"

Blitz: (Shyly.) "Well Exile brought me here and Chiron got me some of that ambrosia. When I was all healed I took a shower and came down here."

Exile then walked out from inside.

Exile: (Happy to see his friend alive.) "Comrade Levi it's great to see you alive. Come and give me a big bear hug."

Levi did so and this time Exile was out of breath.

Exile: (Surprised.) "Wow is that how I hug, because that was awesome."

Levi looked at Blitz and they both rolled their eyes. So Hunter and Colleen came up the porch.

Colleen: (Happy to have her husband back.) "Hello govs it great to see you all back, hay so now that the battle is over, what are going to do for fun."

Levi: (Just happy to be with his friends.) "I don't know maybe we could go to Philadelphia? I have always wanted to go there and it's not too far from here."

The whole group thought that it was a great idea and said there good byes and left the camp for the city of 'Brotherly love'.

**The End. **

But wait after they had left Geist had looked over the camp his two comrades standing next to him.

Geist: (Full of hatred.) "One day Levi I will kill you and my brother!"

**The End?**


End file.
